This invention relates to collets, and more particularly to collets of the type including a plurality of substantially rigid gripper members in an annular array, said gripper members being angularly or circumferentially spaced apart in said array by resilient members or resilient means.
It would frequently be advantageous to be able to adjust the location of the center of a collet transverse to the axis with which the collet is nominally concentric. Such adjustment would make it possible to compensate for minor imperfections in the collet and/or in the object being gripped by the collet.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved collets and/or improved collet application methods.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide collets and/or collet application methods in which the center of the collet can be shifted transverse to the axis with which the collet is nominally concentric.